


Fairytale

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, I'm so sorry, Like trust me when I say there's angst, Ships might also be added, Slow Burn, Trust me when i say idk what I'm talking about, Victorian era with a really confusing twist, but not really, how does one tag, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Every fairytale has a dark origin.Maybe this one does, too.





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey queenies I'm back from the dead with a new loona fic (yay!)  
> I apologize for the really long hiatus, school has been such a pain in the ass lately and I barely find time to write.  
> Also this chapter turned out way shorter than I wanted it to be, but I promise that the next one would be wayyyy longer, and we'll *hopefully* start building up some plot by then.  
> I have a lot of hopes for this fic and I really hope y'all look forward to it as much as I do. 
> 
> I'll be warning you now, this fic may contain depictions of violence, angst, drama, and gay because I wrote this fic :'D.
> 
> Of course that is definitely not all you'd have to watch out, but don't worry since I'll be adding tags as the story progresses (or if it ever will progress h e h) just to add to that element of surprise.
> 
> I've been flittering from plot to plot--originally this fic was supposed to be called Crowns, but then shit happened and here we are. 
> 
> A ya'll had also been asking me to write more hyewon, and oHOHOHOHOHOHO do I have something for y a ' l l
> 
> Aside from this fic, I also have a chaptered viseul drabble and a chatfic sitting in my drafts, and I really hope to be able to post those two before Loona's debut (although I doubt heh).
> 
> \- thel :""D

Chaewon had sat at the edge of her four-poster bed, watching her sister intently as she busied around the room.

"What are those for, Sooyoungie?" The young princess had piped up, legs swinging back and forth and hitting the bed's wooden board in constant rhythm. Sooyoung had hummed, rushing to the tall wardrobe standing proudly in the corner.

"Mother says I'll be going somewhere, Chae," The ravenette had mumbled, standing on her tip-toes as she emptied the contents of the birch cabinets.

Chaewon frowned, pout gracing her plum lips as she fell back on her bed with an indignant huff, "But I don't want you to leave, Sooyoungie."

At this, the older had stilled, smiling sadly as she made her way beside her younger sister. Hand reaching out, she threaded her fingers through the girl's blonde locks, gaze softening as the latter had turned on her side and pouted at her.

"I don't want to leave either," Sooyoung sighed, "But mother had insisted I go."

Chaewon stayed silent, eyes sweeping over the room in search for something that would pique her interest. Her gaze had landed on the pile of suitcases strewn haphazardly in the corner, and she turned to her sister with a questioning look.

"Why don't you just ask Jieun to do all the packing for you?" The girl had asked. Jieun was a cheery, kind-hearted girl--who had been assigned as Sooyoung's and Chaewon's caregiver since God knows when.

"I wouldn't want to busy her with my own responsibilities," Sooyoung had responded, springing up to her feet as she walked over to her suitcase to close it with a loud _click._

Chaewon had nodded at this absentmindedly, making to swing herself off the bed when a knock had emanated from outside their bedroom door. Chaewon startled, and Sooyoung looked up, strutting over to the door to find Jieun standing at the other side with a silver tray filled with towering pancakes and apple cider.

"Good morning, your Majesties," The girl had quipped, grinning at the two as she went to set the tray on the maple coffee table sitting in front of the scorching fireplace.

At this, Chaewon had smiled, bouncing off the bed with an airy giggle as she waddled over to nest on a comfy velvet armchair stood across the small table. She reached for a fork, stuffing her face with bits of pancake as her sister chortled from her seat beside her.

The young girl didn't know how much time had passed, really, shovelling bits of pastry into her mouth as her sister babbled endlessly beside her. That is--until she had found herself standing atop the stairs lining the castle doors, eyes glassy with unshed tears as she bid her sister farewell.

"Don't cry, Chae," Sooyoung had whispered, bringing Chaewon for a hug as the latter sniffled as she buried her face deeper into Sooyoung's maroon coat, "I'll be back, okay? Promise."

Chaewon remained silent, pondering over the older's words as she looked up with a pout, "Okay."

Sooyoung grinned, "Okay."

And Chaewon grinned back, watching her sister gracefully waltz down the stairs, stopping in front of the horse-drawn carriage parked at the castle steps to turn around and wave at her with her oh-so-sweet smile, before she was ushered inside the carriage by a fidgety Jieun.

The horses had let out a high neigh, riding away with their hooves clanking loudly on the stone road.

"Mother, when will Sooyoungie be back?" Chaewon turned to her right, gazing up at the queen who stood tall beside her.

She smiled, resting a satin gloved hand on Chaewon's head, "Soon enough, Chaewon."

_

 

'Soon enough' was definitely not soon enough. 

 

It had been over two weeks since Sooyoung had left, and each day in the castle had felt even more boring than the last. 

 

Since the queen had a meeting to attend to in the neighboring kingdom, and Jieun had gone with Sooyoung, Chaewon was left with Sunghyun--the head housekeeper.

 

"Sunghyun-ssi," Chaewon called out, beige dress dragging on the floor as she peeped into the kitchen, "Can I go outside?" 

 

"Hmm?" The housekeeper hummed, not bothering to spare Chaewon a glance as she adjusted the phone wedged on her shoulder, "Yeah, sure."

 

Chaewon smiled at this, squealing a small "Thank you!" before making a dash to the palace gardens. 

  
The gardens were huge, mainly consisting of high walls strung with the leafiest of vines and tall shrubs which had lined the cobblestone paths that had weaved across the walls.

Chaewon couldn't suppress the cheerful laugh that had escaped her lips, overwhelmed with the euphoric air the vast garden had seemed to give.

As if on cue, something lumbered over to where the girl was standing, covered with golden fur and a tail that had been swishing back and forth in excitement.

"Jichi!" Chaewon had squealed, grin so wide it practically reached her eyes. "Oh, I've missed you."

The dog had barked back, as if acknowledging Chaewon's presence with a squeal of its own.

The princess squatted down, hand reaching out to ruffle at Jichi's ear, "How are you? Did Haeun-ssi treat you well?" She asked, and the golden retriever simply stared back with curious doe eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chaewon smiled, standing up to walk over past the high walls, where a grand marble fountain had stood, Jichi right at her heels.

The fountain was a magnificent sight, as it always had been. Crystaline water flowed from its center, where a tall statue had stood, all proud and beautiful and Chaewon stared at it in wonder.

The statue had been made of sheer glass, the light shining through it in colorful spectres and reflecting on the water below. But what had caught Chaewon's eye was what the statue resembled--a fair woman with a bow at her side, a crown tipped haphazardly on her head as if on the brink of falling, and an arm stretched upwards, where a small butterfly had nestled on her palm.

Chaewon hummed, plopping down at the fountain's edge, gaze never leaving the odd statue.

"What do you think it means?" She didn't know who that question was for--for herself, for the dog seated comfortably at her feet, for her mother that's probably miles away, or for her sister who she hadn't heard from since the day she left.

Chaewon sighed.

She missed her sister, she really did. Perhaps if she was here, she'd be joking about how the statue-woman had been a butterfly queen, and the pint-sized butterfly was her lover. Sooyoung had always been a fairytale enthusiast, after all, and Chaewon loved listening to the bizzare tales the older would conjure.

_"Think about it, Chae," Sooyoung had whispered on a windy night in May, under the safety of their thick duvet, staring up at the patterns the blank ceiling seemed to form, "Wouldn't you want someone to love?"_

_Chaewon sniffled, hugging her teddy bear tightly, "I want someone to love me," She paused, looking up at her sister as a cheeky grin formed across her face, "But I have you, don't I?"_

_Sooyoung giggled, pinching the younger's cheek lightly, "Always."_

A strong gush of wind blew, and a loud sound pierced the air--something akin to glass breaking, and Chaewon looked up.

The glass butterfly stared back at her, wings fluttering, and Chaewon felt caught in a trance.

She didn't notice Jichi yapping behind her, didn't see the pained look the statue now wore, didn't pay anything heed as she marched after the glass butterfly.

She didn't know for how long she had been walking, pass the many, many vined walls and through the gaping hole in the gates that had led her out the palace grounds, and it was only when she heard the shrill sound of crickets chirping did she look up.

She was met with the sight of endless tall trees, with untamed roots that had stretched across the ground and the dim cresent moon peeking through the thick canopy.

Chaewon looked around. There was no creature in sight, all for the exception of, of--

The girl's expression dropped.

The butterfly was gone.

Chapter 1: End.


End file.
